dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Universe Survival Saga
The Whole Point of the Universal Survival Arc What's the WHOLE Point of this arc Introducing New Characters WITH Names, that are Just gonna get destroyed anyways, ALONGSIDE Their Universes; And It's not like Universe 7 will get destroyed as MOST of the ENTIRE Franchise takes PLACE in Universe 7; so WHY Introduce Characters who won't even live past their Debut; and Destroy 11 Whole Universes; And is it too early to assume that Universe 7 will win?! I'm sure a LOT of People will be Peeved at the Erasal of 11 Universes, along with their Favorite Characters *cough* Hit *Cough* Am3thystfanb0y (talk) 23:44, February 18, 2017 (UTC) MikeMS89 (talk) 02:44, February 27, 2017 (UTC) In the article you mention that the universes are scaled on the average power level of their inhabitants, but they are actually talking about how developed their civilizations are. The gods of these universes are the most responsible and focused to their duty to keep things in balance and in constant developement. That is what Zeno likes to see, and that is why future zeno inmediatly destroyed Trunk's time line, he saw Zamasu and his reaction was like "iuugh this looks horrible -bye bye pop-". Splitting Universe Survival Saga After I saw how the whole Majin Buu saga is split into smaller arcs, I think we need to the same with Universe Survival saga. I propose we split into three arcs: *Universe Survival Saga: Episode 77-96 (20 episodes) *Tournament of Power First Half Saga: Episode 97-111 (15 episodes) *Tournament of Power Second Half Saga: Episode 112-probably will cover until 126 (15 episodes) It's really weird to see we have Other World Saga that is only 5 episodes to be an arc. FYI, I separate them according to the card titles. Card titles are always changed according the arc. Episode_77-1-.png|Start of Universe Survival Arc until the end Zen Exhibition Match (episode 77-82 episodes) Dbs83.jpg|Recruit until heading to the tournament of power (episode 83-96) episodes Dbs97.jpg|Tournament of Power, First Half (episode 97-111) episodes 112_title.jpg|Tournament of Power, Second Half (episode 112-latest) Thanks. ConTraZ VII (talk) 06:52, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :I still disagree because Dragon Ball Z was only split up into smaller arcs for the English dub and Dragon Ball Super isn't facing that issue. DragonEmeperor (talk) 07:31, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :How do you know DBZ English Dub split up like that? ConTraZ VII (talk) 10:17, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::By the old vhs releases. Even the Other World Saga was considered part of the Great Saiyaman Saga before being separated years later. DragonEmeperor (talk) 11:06, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :: Okay, my point of view here is consistency. Regardless where are the sources, if we are going to count every single small arcs in DBZ, we should do it for DBS too. My personal opinion about why English Dub separates not according to Japan is just to be realistic. And we have to be realistic here too. It's obvious that this arc is huge and needs to be separated. ConTraZ VII (talk) 11:46, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::I still disagree cause its fine the way it is. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:50, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::ConTraZ VII, the consistency between articles that you speak of is present in the way the saga is now. There's nothing going on now outside the Tournament of Power, unlike the Other World Saga (as the name implies, its focus was on the Other World). Everything is still part of the Tournament of Power. The fact that it's half over doesn't change that. :::The "consistency" your change would create is akin to separating every tournament-based saga into individual fights, in that your distinction between one half of the ToP and another half of the ToP isn't based on any actual story arc difference between the two. The title cards changed, so what? It's still the same tournament, still the same story arc. :::Orion (T-B- ) 23:12, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Then how about the Buu and Cell Saga? We have Majin Buu Saga, Kid Buu Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, and even Cell Games Saga. Isn't that the same thing? ConTraZ VII (talk) 00:00, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Anime/Manga Differences Due to how different the anime and manga are, the subsections need to be renamed to instead reflect the time (e.g. "Five minutes in", "Ten minutes in") so that we can implement both the manga and anime in their appropriate placements.--Neffyarious (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2018 (UTC)